


Calling It True Love

by Rebldomakr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't say he hated being an Omega. He hated how feminine his body looked compared to his brother, hated how he was so short because 'Omegas typically do not grow during their first years of maturity'. But, he loved the attention his brother dumped on him like water and how his father stopped complaining when he wanted to coil around Dean. He hated how he got tired of school because of the Omega-special classes were too easy, so easy he just pleaded to stop being registered. He loved being able to spend all the time he wanted at the library, reading whatever he wanted and being able to learn at whatever speed he wanted.</p><p>Then he's suddenly fourteen, and his first heat hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling It True Love

Sam remembered when he was nine years old. He was sleeping in their latest motel room, covered in a thick quilt on top of his brother because it was cold and the heater stopped working. School was out since it was Christmas vacation and John was taking advantage of it, shipping them place to place within every three days under the guise of a family vacation around the states. He was warm and comfortable and happy because he had his big brother Dean, his big brother who couldn't leave him somewhere to go out on a date with a girl or to do something that he couldn't- didn't want to- bring his baby brother along with. They were together, stuck together really, so he was happy.

Then he remembered waking up sometime in the middle of the night. Dean's arms were tight around him, his face shoved into his neck, breathing heavily and murmuring soft little words. The next morning dad came back and he learned he wasn't an Alpha like his brother and his father. He was an Omega, like his deceased mother. Immediately after when they went to the nearest diner for breakfast, John and Dean made him eat three servings and he ate so much his stomach hurt but there was this weird veil of happiness around him. His dad let him cuddle against Dean, face buried in Dean's chests while being carried out of the diner. No one looked twice because it was normal for a young Omega to be clingy to their family whenever they were in a place full of people they didn't know.

Being an Omega wasn't bad. Not as bad as being an Alpha, Sam thought. He remembered Dean locking himself up in a bathroom, screaming and shouting and coming home with other people's blood on his fists. He remembered that first few years until Dean calmed down a bit, their father stressing down at Dean to stop picking random fights and to push his anger and energy into hunting or making money for them to live off of. Dean's hugs began to be tighter and they hurt, but Sam knew Dean's tears and panic when he first saw that he gave Sam a bruise so he never said anything. Over time he adjusted to Dean's tight hugs and strength, of what was pain and discomfort becoming something that helped him sleep better at night.

At school he was entered into those special Omega classes. They were easy, lessons dull and lame and never lasting very long. He couldn't say he didn't understand why. He fell asleep more often than not during classes, and his classmates had trouble concentrating sometimes. It was what they were. It was hard to spend hours a day in a school, he could only imagine how much harder it was for Alphas and he suddenly understood why Dean got into so many fights. Betas and Omegas and Alphas were separated, unless they were in a very small town and let them mix some to fill up classes better. Betas, the constant majority, were the only people not having any issues. But still, the classes were easy and eventually he begged his dad to stop enrolling him so he could just learn by books from the library. John gave in, but in return he'd have to make sure to tell John about every new thing he learned every day.

He was pretty okay with being an Omega for a long time. Until he got his first glance in a large mirror in a motel bathroom. At the age of eleven his body was beginning to really push fat into certain areas. His hips were beginning to round off and when he touched his butt, it  _jiggled_. Boy butts weren't supposed to do that! Dean's didn't do that, he knew that much, and he ran in place he ended up crying about how much his body seemed to freaking  _jiggle._ He ran out crying and it took Dean an hour of comfort to calm him down.

"Baby boy it's okay." Dean had soothed. "It's okay, okay? You're an Omega, baby, not an Alpha. We're muscle and you're fat."

"I'm not fat." Sam shoved Dean. "I don't wanna jiggle! It's gross!"

Dean laughed and had to explain to him that the reason why Omegas packed up weight like they did was because it was from years of evolution, gearing them to be attractive for Alphas, who liked it when their Omegas 'jiggled', though he said it sounds better when you say 'bounced'.

"Do you like Omegas like that?" Sam asked.

His brother's cheeks turned red, but he answered. "Yeah, I do." And for whatever reason that made Sam feel so much better.

A bit more time passed. Sam wasn't so sure he liked his body, but Dean always told him that Alphas liked bodies like he had. He was still so, so short and he hated that but, again, Dean told him Omegas never really got that tall until after they got their first heat.

Sam was twelve when his body started to produce slick, random days that he didn't want to move from bed. Sometimes Dean would let him sit on his lap, lay his head on his chest and wait for that weird ache in the lower half of his body to go away. Eventually, every few months, blood kicked in and if that didn't make him think he was going to die it definitely made him pissed when Dean started laughing his ass off when he told him. It was probably one of the most embarrassing days of his life, and it was even worse when John nervously slid a weird package across the motel table and when Dean taught him how to  _use_ them. So, yeah, he felt like he was dying slowly and painfully.

A few months after his fourteenth birthday Sam had hit a growth spurt and he went from 4'5 to 5'1 within a short period of time. He was waiting anxiously for the day his first heat was going to hit. It was coming and his brother and father knew it. He still examined his body every day after a shower, poking his fleshy parts and wondering if they'd ever stop looking so gross to him. He tried not eating as much, once, but then Dean held him down and forced him to eat until he promised he'd eat as he's supposed to. And, yeah okay, it wasn't as though he didn't have his flat stomach or anything like some Omegas because the training that was still pushed for him to complete every morning.

His first heat hit when he was waiting for Dean to come back from his job as a bar tender. Their dad was off on a hurt a few dozen miles away.

Heats weren't like how they said they were in books. It felt like relentless burning, pain shooting up and down his body and Sam cried. He felt slick running down his thighs in thick strips, the biggest amount of pain stinging around his thighs and around his... _area._ It probably went on for a good hour until Dean got home. He guessed he looked like a total mess, tears running down his cheeks as he tried desperately to release the tension and pain in his body.

"Baby boy?" Dean asked cautiously, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sam whimpered. He wanted to speak, to beg Dean to make the pain stop because if anyone could it'd be Dean, but he couldn't get his voice to work right. All that came out was mewls and soft cries. He took in breathe and smelt Dean's warm, coaxing scent that his brain recognized as 'Alpha'. His brain was beginning to cloud over, common sense slowly draining out. The closer his brother got to him, the less and less he thought about maintaining his chastity and the more he spread his legs and the more he wanted to beg for Dean to do  _something_.

"It's okay." Dean said, sitting down next to him. He placed a heavy hand on Sam's forehead, rubbing his hair out of the way with his thumb. "What do you need?"

He gasped for air, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He bit out a few words. "Hurts. Please." He begged, tightening his grip around him. "Please. Please." He repeated, voice raspy and it didn't sound like him at all. The haze was officially settled in his head, Dean's scent wrapping around him like a tight blanket. The pain in his body lessened and was completely replaced by a light burn, tingly and sensitive but still bordering on painful.

"Sshh." Dean kissed Sam's neck. He moved his arms around, picking Sam up high enough to slide underneath him. He let Sam collapse on top him, pushing up against his body. "Where does it hurt the most?"

Sam stuck his butt as much as he could, whining loudly and spreading his legs as far as he could. "Please." He repeated, again.

"Okay, baby, I got you." Dean said. He moved one hand down Sam's back, pushing underneath his underwear as he kicked his pants off earlier. His hand groped him tightly, but it didn't hurt. The gentle burn shot away from painful to downright amazing. It was like drinking ecstasy.

He moaned softly, grinding down on Dean and praying that some of him would rub off on him. Dean kissed his forehead, slipping in another hand.

Dean's hands groped and pulled. Sam felt thick streams of slick bursting free and he heard his brother curse. Hands re-positioned themselves, moving closer while still pulling and giving slick easy access out. Two fingers entered him simultaneously.

"Fuck." Dean groaned, head falling back and hitting the headboard.

Sam was in wonderland. His body hummed, his brother's fingers feeling just so amazing he wanted to scream that it wasn't  _moving_ or  _bigger_. He moaned out, a lot louder than last time. He panted heavily and pushed back up against Dean's fingers. "More. More." He said.

"I got you." Dean promised.

The two fingers in his pushed in and out, pulling his hole- god that sounded dirty to think about- open and letting the slick fall open. Each finger rubbed against on opposite sides and it awakened amazing pleasure. Sam moaned louder and louder, begging for more between every moan. Dean answered, first by removing his two separate fingers and pushing in three fingers from his right hand in.

Sam gasped, burying his head in Dean's neck as he came. He had masturbated before but it felt nothing like  _this_. He didn't think there was any way to describe the pleasure running through his body. No way to explain why he hard again right after, grinding down on the hardness in Dean's lap even as four- when did Dean push in another?- fingers were pumping in and out of him.

Hours later Sam was asleep, spent with slick still pooling around him. Dean had come twice in his jeans before finally getting naked, letting Sam do whatever he wanted with his body but always stopping the line when Sam tried rubbing his dick anywhere higher than the thighs.

Dean kissed Sam softly on the cheek, trying to ignore the burning guilt in his chest for taking advantage of his brother. It was common knowledge that siblings helped their Omega brothers and sisters during their heats, but it didn't make him feel any less horrible. They gave them massages and talked to them, they didn't get naked and finger them and let their dick get sucked off. He was hoped John would get home and punch him so he wouldn't have to do it himself.

* * *

 

For six days Sam's heat ran like a sexual fever, only stopping when he was asleep. When he was too tired to move but not tired enough to sleep, he spread his legs and let Dean go to town on him. Dean cooed dirty words into his ears, transferring them over to his vocabulary so when he was able to talk beyond just make noises he used them. He begged and begged, his mind vanishing for an entire day where he mindlessly begged for Dean's cock and fucked himself on table leg.

John did come back at some point while Sam was asleep, but he left with the task of Dean taking care of Sam. He stopped by while Sam was knocked out, handing over food and asking if he's doing okay. He was way too approving of what was going than what he should've been.

On the seventh day, Sam woke up with the burning sensation almost gone and his memories of the past week covered in mist. He remembered the pain then pleasure, Dean's kisses and words, he remembered all of the things he did and he ended up locking himself in the bathroom before Dean woke up. It took them an hour to convince Sam to come out.

Eventually, Sam got clothes and went to take a shower leaving John and Dean alone.

"Are you going to do it?" John asked, popping open a beer and sliding another towards Dean.

"Do what?" Dean already knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to hear his dad say it. He didn't reach for the beer, either. He still felt the sweat and stickiness clinging to his body. He wasn't even wearing any underwear, just a pair of jeans.

"Don't make me say it." John said, eyes narrowing. "Dean, I need you to tell me. Heats aren't comfortable for Omegas whether they have someone helping or not, and the sooner Sam doesn't have go through it alone, the better. You're the only one I can trust to take care of him."

Dean looked over to the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running. He liked the thought of having Sam under him, moaning and desperate for him, filling him up in every way possible. He almost came twice in a row when Sam sucked him off and swallowed his entire load down. It'd be even better when he could do all those things to his brother when he wasn't drugged by nature. It wasn't just a sexual thing- he loves Sam. He wanted to take care of him and make him happy, but it made him sick to the stomach to imagine his brother being with someone that wasn't him. It made him angry and it made him want to kill that someone. He wondered if Sam remembered the time, just as he was becoming an Alpha, he pushed his brother's ass against his dick until he came. Sam went along with it, eager please and, God, how he ever thought his brother was going to be anything but an Omega was beyond him.

"It's up to him." He decided, voice soft.

John nodded. "Good. I'm going to pack up my room next door and call Bobby. Talk to Sam, okay? I'll give you guys two hours." He said, standing up with his beer still in his hands. He left the motel room, leaving Dean alone.

Meanwhile, Sam was just getting out of the shower.

He stood in front of the large mirror, eyes running up and down his body. There wasn't a single bite on his skin, but there were bruises. Around his waist there was a bruise leftover from Dean's hands, little bruises up and down his legs, too.

It was odd. He couldn't remember half of what had happened during his heat, he didn't even know what day it was, but he was happy. He turned to the side and touched his ass, where he clearly remembered trying to get Dean's dick through on more than one occasion but every time he was stopped. Suddenly it's roundness didn't bother him so much anymore. Turning back to his front, he ran his hands down and touched his hips down pass his thighs. They didn't bother him anymore, either. Every bad thought that came up even half-formed was destroyed by the memory of Dean cooing praises and touching him.

Sam's never thought about his brother that way. Not even once. But now, he couldn't stop imagining it. He wondered if it was the newly awakened Omega side of him begging to go out to the motel room, get down on his hands and knees and do everything Dean told him to do. He could only imagine what it'd be like if they mated. He couldn't say he hated this new feeling of submissiveness, but he wasn't so sure he liked it either.

Sam sighed. What was even the point of worrying? All of what happened was probably nothing.

"Sam?" Dean called, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

He didn't even mean to say it, but he did. "Yes!" He called, then winced right after. His chest boiled uneasily at his brain's thought of saying no.

Dean pushed the door open, stepping in shirtless and Sam had to gulp down a ball in his throat. "Sam?" He asked softly, eyes reaching out for approval.

And Sam couldn't help but give it to him. "What's up?" He asked, fingers coming up and fidgeting.

"Do..." Dean began. "Did you like what I did?"

Sam blushed, and nodded.

"I...I was wondering if..." Dean coughed into his fist.

"Are you...?" Sam's eyes widened. His entire body hummed and begged for him to say yes. His brain pushed forward his memories of Dean, beyond that just the last week and all of the instances Dean cared for him and helped him. A memory of back when he was too young to understand, grinding down on his brother because Dean seemed to need that help. A memory of Dean making him chocolate chip pancakes, a memory of him not eating for days at a time so that Sam could get something to fill his stomach.

Dean looked at him.

Sam blushed. "I...I would like that." He said. He couldn't determine if it was just that sudden, new part of him saying that or if it wasn't actually him, but he liked the thought of belonging to Dean. His brother would never hurt him, never intentionally, and that's a lot more than any Alpha could ever offer him.

In his response to Sam's approval, Dean pulled his brother close and pushed his lips against Sam's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes! The story is unbeta'ed and I probably wrote this within a few hours. I wrote this after days of an Omega!Sam brewed in my head and I just had to do something with it. Hope you enjoyed it, write a comment or leave a kudos if you did please!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
